A Coincidence of Fate
by Dorellexx
Summary: Edwards mom has passed away from cancer leaving him heart broken. He visits the guidance councilor and there he meets a beautiful girl named Isabella. They were put together to talk since they both had one thing in common. Quite a coincidence, isn't it? One-Shot, AU, All-Human. Don't forget to review. Enjoy!


**One Shot: A Coincidence of Fate**

**Summary: **_Edwards mom has passed away from cancer leaving him heart broken. He visits the guidance councilor and there he meets a beautiful girl named Isabella. They were put together to talk since they both had one thing in common. Quite a coincidence, isn't it? _

**Authors Note:** _Hey guys! Thanks so much for checking out my one shot and hopefully you will keep posted. I'm operating on my iPad right now, so hopefully my beta will catch any typos or mistakes. My blog link is in my bio, there it will branch out into my many links for the outfits and such. __**I believe it's really important to check out my blog link. **__The other characters such as Alice or Jasper will be mentioned but not really talked about in depth. I hope you enjoy! :D_

_Lots Of Love,_

_~Dorellexx_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight. **

* * *

**Edward POV:**

The light pierced through the darkness of my sleepless dream. I quite enjoyed being in the darkness of my dreams.

It was peaceful, numb.

So much better than being in this world filled with sadness and grief.

I groggily got off of my bed and went into my bathroom. As I walked past my nightstand, I let my fingers brush against the photo of my mom. It's only been two months since her... passing.

I walked in the bathroom and took a long, hot shower; I had the time since I woke up earlier than usual today. I let my mind wander to my mother. The month after the accident I thought I was a lost cause. My sister and brother thought so too. The nightmares were excruciating at night and I barely got an hour of sleep. Rosalie and Jasper handled the situation much better than me. They went on with life in their regular routine, unlike me and my coma like state. My dad went to his own resort to handle the grief. He buried himself into work, it was different but it was a better resort for his grief than other things.

I changed after that. The second month I started to awaken from my depression. I worked out at the gym and built my body up well. I got a new car from my father, as my Volvo was trashed from the accident. I still cringed at the thought. I was still the same Edward Masen that I was last year, but my concept on life changed.

I got out of the hot shower and got dressed. The whole town knew of what happened to my mother and I had no doubt that I would be sent to the guidance councilor. I sighed and ran my hands through my bronze locks. It was amazing how much I looked like my mother. Same hair, same eyes, heck, even the same nose! I smiled as I remembered my mom's pointy noise. She was so beautiful. Rose and Jasper took over my dad's looks while I had our mothers.

I looked in the mirror and saw that I was ready. I put on a simple outfit and headed downstairs. Rose smiled at me from the table and Jasper sent me a grin. He threw me an apple and I caught it in mid air, smiling at his antics. Little brothers were sometimes a great thing to have. Rose and Jasper were truly twins. They had the same honey blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Rose had the temper and Jasper was always the calm one. I chuckled inwardly to myself. I felt so out of place now that mom was gone.

"Edward, do you mind if I take my BMW to school today with Jazz? I really want to try it out," Rosalie pleaded with me. Of course I would say yes. I mean, I'm not in charge of her. She was so happy that after she got her license dad got her a cherry red BMW as a present.

"Of course, as long as I get to take my vanquish," I replied with a grin. I knew Rose's car was awesome but my new vanquish was my baby. Jasper chuckled and Rosalie playfully rolled her eyes at me.

* * *

We arrived at school and went our separate ways. The first three periods passed by like a breeze. It was quite creepy how some girls started flirting with me. I know that my body had gotten buff over the summer and I was actually pretty good looking, but still. It was only during math that my peaceful morning was disturbed.

"Edward Masen to guidance please. Edward Masen to guidance," Mrs. Cope's voice rang in the classroom and I quietly groaned.

Just as I anticipated, I was called to Mrs. Holmes, our school guidance councilor. I grabbed my stuff and headed out. I could practically feel the pity radiating off of my peers, and honestly, I was tired of it. I knew that my mom passed away barely two months ago but I didn't need all the sympathy.

I knocked on the mahogany door where "Guidance" was engraved on a plaque.

"Come in," A sweet voice said. Mrs. Holmes' office was quite nice, actually.

The walls were a pretty blue and there were flags over her desk. It felt oddly comforting.

"Hello," I said politely. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Hi Edward, so I'm going to go out on the whim here and guess that your not that excited about coming here," Mrs. Holmes replied with a smile.

"Correct," I said quietly and she chuckled at my answer.

"I can't fully sympathize with you, Edward, as I didn't go through the same thing you did. I do, however, have someone here who could help me with that dilemma. So please do me a favor and sit on the couch outside the room and the mystery guest will be with you shortly. I want you guys to talk it out and understand how similar your lives are," Mrs. Holmes said to me with a wise tone.

_I liked the way she operated._

I flashed her my crooked grin and headed out to the couches. Actually, they were quite comfy and I enjoyed waiting there. The door creaked open, making me jolt up from my comfy position. The footsteps got closer and I got a better look at the mystery person. I caught a good look at her.

_Wow._

She was absolutely amazing. She wore this simple blue top with white patterns and white skinny jeans. She finished her outfit with converse and this beautiful locket with a single gem in the corner of the silver circle.

_A simple and elegant outfit for a beautiful girl..._

Her eyes captured mine and I felt myself falling into her chocolate brown swirls. They had so much depth and soul, yet there was something hidden deep beyond the twinkle of her eyes. She had a heart shaped face with a cute button nose. Her lips were so pink in contrast to her pale skin. Her lovely mahogany hair was in gentle waves that cascaded down her back.

I'd never seen her before, I was sure of it. There was no way in hell I would forget about a girl this beautiful. She had natural beauty that few girls possessed nowadays. She sent me a smile that had me melt at her gaze. I sent her my crooked grin and saw her eyes go unfocused. It was nice to know that I had the same effect on her as she did on me.

I cleared my throat.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," I introduced myself to the brown-eyed beauty.

"Bella Swan," She spoke softly. Her name suited her perfectly.

"Why did Mrs. Holmes want us to talk?" I asked before I actually thought my words over. I mentally slapped myself.

_Smooth, Edward, very smooth._

"Oh, I guess I should tell you the story of my locket. That should explain things a lot better." Her soft voice rang out in the silence. She looked awkward standing up so I moved over and motioned for her to sit next to me.

"So it all started when my mother gave me this locket. It was nine months ago, when she was cancer free. It's like she knew that something was going to happen to her and she wanted to pass on her most valuable possession to me. This locket has been through her family for many generations. The single blue gemstone at the corner means sincerity, spirituality, and inspiration," Bella's smile made her way to her rosy lips. She unhooked the locket from her neck.

She opened my palm and placed the locket in my grasp.

"Open it," Bella said.

I carefully opened the locket, hoping I wouldn't do any damage. Inside was a picture of a beautiful woman who looked like Bella except for her dazzling blue eyes. I can already tell that this was Bella's mother. The rumors said she disappeared a while ago and only her family knew the cause.

"My mother became a victim to cancer only a few days after she gave me this locket. She fought a losing battle and died three months ago. Our town never knew a thing, as my family was very secretive about this. We didn't want pity. She's in a better place now and the only sad thing about that is that this world will never see her greatness again," Bella spoke to me and looked straight into my emerald eyes.

"Your mother, Edward, was taken away from you, was mine was. I'm guessing that's why Mrs. Holmes put us together here to talk," Bella's voice didn't hold any pity like most, she held wisdom and sincerity.

She smiled at me and got up. I held onto her hand gesturing for her to stop.

"Since you have told me your story, I believe that it's only fair to tell you mine,"

* * *

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe it. I just poured out my life to someone I barely knew and he wanted to do the same. I gave him a comforting smile and told him to continue on.

"About two months ago, my mom was driving me to the mall for a bonding day. The day was wonderful. We joked around so much and our mother to son bond got stronger. We went to the carnival and I forced my mom to go on rides with me, for the fun of it. I could tell that she really didn't mind the roller coasters. I was always the closest to my mother; my siblings were more attached to dad. When we were heading home I went to take a nap in the back seat; I was so tired. Right when I was about to close my eyes, some drunk bastard hit the front of my car. My mom had the impact while I barely got a scratch," Edward paused and pinched the bridge of his nose.

I put my hand on top of his and smiled at him. He returned to the story.

"My mother died instantly. The front of my Volvo was totally crunched into a ball of metal. I cried over my mothers body until the paramedics came. I knew it was too late. The last two months have been hard, but I get by," He ended his story by squeezing my hand.

We went into Mrs. Holmes' office together, hand in hand. I didn't let go of his hand and he didn't seem to want to change that.

"Great! I'm glad you two related and talked. You guys can go out for lunch and return to your regular classes. I've informed your teachers," Mrs. Holmes exclaimed gleefully.

I really did have to thank her for everything.

"Thanks," Edward and I said in sync.

"So Bella, do you want to go to Panera Bread with me for lunch?" Edward proposed and I nodded. I wouldn't mind a little treat for lunch.

We went into his Vanquish, which he graciously opened the door for me and headed out to the nearby cafe. We got a table for two in a secluded corner. I decided to settle for clam chowder with a Swiss and ham sandwich on the side. Our orders came quickly and I glimpsed at what Edward got.

Hmmm... Mac and Cheese with a small bowl of cheddar soup.

"I see you like you cheese," I chuckled to Edward. He grinned at me before digging in.

"Why, of course," he joked. I was quite surprised with myself. I never had been this straight forward with a guy before.

Our lunch was really nice. The food was nice and we learned a lot more about each other.

I was surprised at how much we had in common, actually. We loved music and enjoyed the color blue. We had the same favorite bands and the same taste in clothes. I just noticed his outfit actually.

His eyes mesmerized me and I broke away to see his ensemble.

It was a nice laid top with simple black jeans. He topped it off with Jordan's and, I'm guessing, a designer watch. Stylish, but simple.

We headed out after a small argument of who was going to pay. In the end, Edward payed with a triumphant grin while I rolled my eyes at his childish ways. He was too cute...

"You know, Bella, I would love to do this again." Edward proposed to me as we went back into the school.

"I would too," I smiled shyly and him and gave him my number. He was so polite and he even walked me to class.

I gave him a peck on the cheek and he blushed a little. My face reddened as I walked inside.

* * *

**_Epilogue: 5 Years Later... _****(BPOV)**

I smiled as I waited in a familiar booth in Panera Bread. We were both graduating college soon and we decided to meet at this very special cafe. After our first encounter, Edward and I grew closer and eventually dated.

We were still going on strong after five years and I was truly waiting for him to pop the question.

"Hello,love," A special someone's voice tickled my ear. I giggled like a giddy schoolgirl and gave Edward a quick peck. We ordered our food and finished quickly. Edward wanted to see the new garden attraction near our old high school after our lunch.

The garden was absolutely beautiful. There was so much variety in plants and flowers. We sat down under a cherry blossom and stayed there for quite a while. We talked about college and how our courses were doing. We went to different schools, but they were quite close to each other,so I didn't mind. I was taking a journalism course while Edward chose medical. It soon was sunset and we got up to leave. As I grabbed my bag I saw Edward kneel down in front of me.

"Isabella Swan, ever since I first met,I knew you were special. I fell in love with your wits and beauty. Would you take the honor of being my wife?" Edward spoke to me softly, his eyes twinkled in the fading light.

This was so romantic, almost unreal. Here I am, my boyfriend proposing to me in a garden at sunset. Tears pricked my eyes as I blurted out a barely audible "yes."

Edward grinned and put the ring on my finger. It was beautiful. I knew that it was his mother's ring. The oval filled with diamonds was centered on an elegant silver ring. I loved it!

Edward scooped me up and kissed me. The tears of joy had fallen(fell)down as we celebrated. We went to my apartment that night and snuggle up on the couch watching some Adam Sandler.

It was funny that we were brought together by something we both went through. Now we were engaged and living happily together.

_Quite a coincidence, isn't it?_

**A/N: **_Ahhhhh! My first one shot is actually done! __**Please, please, please remember to check out the link to my blog**__. It has everything you need to know there and more! A huge thank you to my beta: TheGirlWhoReadFiction. She is AMAZING. Anyways thanks for checking out my one shot and if you have any request you are always welcome to PM, review, or comment on my blog. _

_I hope you review and stay tuned for more of my stories. _


End file.
